


Can i love you.

by purpleraindr0ps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleraindr0ps/pseuds/purpleraindr0ps
Summary: Stop running.





	Can i love you.

Yixing was right about to fall asleep when he hears the soft creak of his bedroom door being opened and the muted thud of it being closed seconds later.  
  
Struggling to keep his heavy eyelids open, Yixing raises his head slightly and asks in a hoarse whisper. “Luhan? Is that you?”  
  
  
He doesn’t get a verbal response, but moments later, he feels someone sitting at the edge of his bed – the mattress beneath him sinking slightly under the additional weight.  
  
  
“Luhan?” he tries again, propping himself up on his elbows and squinting at the silent figure. “Are you feeling alright?”  
  
“Yixing, can I sleep here with you tonight?” he hears Luhan ask, voice sounding so small and hesitant.  
  
Yixing shifts himself, making space for the older boy. “Yes sure, of course,” he says, patting the space beside him. “Come here.”  
  
  
Luhan immediately crawls up and sinks into the mattress – warmed up nicely by Yixing’s body heat – with a contented sigh. He instinctively curls himself and snuggles into the younger boy’s warmth, cold toes pressed against bare ankles with his face buried into Yixing’s pale neck.  
  
Yixing hisses out slightly at the sudden freezing sensation he feels near his feet, and wriggles around when puffs of breath hits the skin of his sensitive neck.  
  
Luhan doesn’t let his best friend’s moving about deter him from wrapping his arms snugly around the slim waist – pressing in closer to the soft skin and going a step further by placing his lips on Yixing’s naked collarbone.

  
  
“You smell good, Xing. So good.”  
  
Yixing chuckles lightly. “Really?”  
  
“Yes really. You’re so warm too.” Luhan looks up and asks, “Why are you _always_  so warm?”  
  
  
Yixing smiles fondly at him and shrugs. “To warm you up I guess. You’re always so cold.”  
  
The older boy laughs softly – eyes crinkling, “We’re direct opposites in that sense aren’t we?”  
  
  
+  
  
  
  
“I guess. Like the north and south poles of a magnet.” Pursing his lips in thought, Yixing lifts up a hand to gently caress Luhan’s face. He chews on his bottom lip and looks away briefly, a tell-tale sign of uncertainty.  
  
  
Brown orbs that were shining and shimmering softly under the pale beams of moonlight now looking straight into the older boy’s widened eyes, Yixing continues – almost whimsically.  
  
“Is that why I’m attracted to you? Is that why -” he pauses to take a breath, in a bid to calm his nerves. “Is this why I can’t seem to pull away from you, no matter how hard I try.”  
  
  
“Because I think it is. I really do.”  
  
  
The laughter falls from Luhan’s face. He blinks at his friend wordlessly, feeling something break within him, and if he doesn’t tread carefully, he just might start crying.  
  
And that’s the last thing Luhan wants – to have Yixing witness him crying.  
  
  
“I don’t understand what you’re trying to say.”  
  
Yixing looks at him with an unreadable expression. “Are you really not sure or are you pretending?”  
  
When Luhan says nothing, he presses on, gaining momentum as he speaks. “We’ve been friends for years Lu. And I – I don’t want to be  _just_  your friend any longer. I want to be more, so much more. I know I can.”  
  
“But you’re not just my friend, you’re my  _best_ friend,” Luhan mumbles under his breath, tearing his gave away from the younger boy.  
  
Yixing huffs. “You know what I mean. I like you, Luhan. As more that a friend. And I, forgive me if I’m wrong but, I think you feel the same towards me.”

  
  
  
“And I also think that with time, I might love you.”  
  
  
Luhan jerks away, looking at him with what seemed suspiciously like fear. He manages to choke out shakily. “I don’t know what you’re talking about; _you_  don’t know what you’re talking about. You cannot like me, and you definitely will not fall for a person like me.”  
  
  
  
  
+  
  
  
  
  
Yixing stares silently as Luhan makes to get off the bed. He whispers quietly– tiredness seeping into his voice, “Stop running away, Luhan. It isn’t going to solve anything.”  
  
  
The boy freezes. “I’m not, I’m not – ”  
  
“But you are. You’re trying to escape, and it has to stop,” Yixing says as he slowly pushes himself up to a sitting position. He looks at the motionless boy at the foot of his bed. “I’m going to ask you now to stay. I’m not going to force you if you don’t want to; you’re free to walk out now if you wish.” He pauses for a moment, and when Luhan doesn’t make a move towards the door – towards escape, he takes it a sign to continue, a good sign.  
  
  
“Xiao Lu,” he says quietly, reaching out to circle the elder’s wrist with his fingers. “Let me show you that it’s safe to love. Give me a chance to love you.” He tugs slightly and Luhan falls into him without any restraint. “Stop running like a rebel without a cause.”  
  
Yixing wraps his arms around the older boy and presses him tight against his chest. He lies down, Luhan above him, and presses a kiss to the top of the latter’s head. “Let’s go to sleep. We’ll talk about this tomorrow, there’s no rush.”  
  
  
 _You’re wrong, you’re so wrong_. “Yixing?” Luhan murmurs into the boy’s chest, “I don’t think – ”  
  
“Shush, don’t think don’t say anything. Just stay.” Yixing tightens his hold on him. “Why did you come to my room earlier?”  _Why did you come to me?_  
  
  
There’s a slight pause before –  
  
“I didn’t want to be alone,” Luhan whispers softly, snuggling into the warm body beneath him.

  
  
Yixing finally gives in to slumber with a smile on his face and a blooming hope in his heart.  
  
  
  
++  
  
  
 _You might be cold now, but I can see your edges being thawed. Just you wait, I’ll warm you up. I’ll melt you down Luhan, stay with me. Please._  
  
  
__  
  
  
Let me be selfish once. Let me experience what it feels like to love and to be loved back. Just once, make it my dying wish.  
  
Yixing, I’m doing something I’ve never done before.

 _I'm giving my heart away; I’m giving it to you._  
  
  
  
Please take good care of it.

  
  
  
**


End file.
